La cronica de Ichinose: Peligro en la Excursión
by Imperial Strategy
Summary: Ichinose, Dómon y Aki están de excursión en el monte Fuujijama, pero tras caer, Ichinose es secuestrado por Rika dependiendo de que sus amigos lo rescaten.


La crónica de Ichinose "Peligro en la excursión"

**Disclaimer: El personaje Ichinose Kazuya, Rika Urabe, El detective Onigawara, Azuka Dómon y Aki Kino de la serie Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece pues es propiedad de Level 5 ©.**

Ichinose, Aki y Dómon se encuentran sobre el monte Fuujijama recostados en el suelo mirando las nubes.  
-Vaya, ¿No es increíble Ichinose? - Dijo Aki - Mirar las nubes y ver la forma que tienen.  
-Así es Aki - Contesto alegremente Ichinose - Igual como lo hacíamos de pequeños.  
-Yo no recuerdo eso - Dijo Dómon.  
-Pero como lo vas a recordar si tú te la pasabas en tu casa - Contesto Aki  
-Ehh... ¡Ah sí! Ya recordé, creo que en esa ocasión estaba entrenando - Recordó Dómon  
-¡Mira aquella nube Ichinose, parece un balón de Soccer! - Exclamo Aki.  
-Y aquella parece una portería - Indico Dómon.  
-Si, la veo - Dijo Ichinose.  
-Oye, me dio hambre, ¿No tienen hambre ustedes? - Consultó Dómon.  
-Tu siempre pensando en comida, Dómon, iré a buscar el canasto con la comida, creo que la dejamos unos metros más allá - Dijo Ichinose  
-¡Gracias Ichinose! - Exclamó Dómon  
Ichinose se dirigió a buscar la comida que estaba en un canastillo de Mimbre a unos metros de allí con la comida que habían preparado antes de su viaje.  
-Vaya, ¡Pero si Dómon se ha comido todo! - Exclamó Ichinose - Le llevaré la canasta vacía a ver si me da una explicación de esto  
Ichinose caminó unos pasos y se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo y cayó colina abajo hasta chocar contra una roca y quedar inconsciente.

-¿En dónde estoy? - Pensó Ichinose - ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Aki? ¿Dómon?  
-¿Como qué en dónde estás querido? - Se escuchó una voz cercana  
-¿Quien eres tú? - Consulto asustado Ichinose.  
-Soy yo querido, tu querida Rika - Contesto la misteriosa dejándose al descubierto  
-¿Tu? ¿No te basta con verme en los entrenamientos si no que también me sigues aquí? - Interrogó Ichinose.  
-Pero no podía dejarte con esa de Aki, tu eres solo para mí - Dijo con seguridad Rika  
-Pero...pero...pero - Vacilo Ichinose  
-Nada de peros, tú te vienes conmigo y punto - Afirmó Rika - Además, no te quiero cerca de esa Aki, sé que te quiere alejar de mí, ahora déjame ir por algo de comer para tí, ¡Te prepararé Sushi!  
Rika se retira de la habitación y Ichinose logra alcanzar su teléfono celular y llama a Aki

**Ichinose:** *Aki, por favor, ven a buscarme, Rika me tiene secuestrado y no se donde estoy*  
**Aki:** *¿De qué hablas Ichinose? Donde... ¿Dónde estás?*  
**Ichinose: ***No lo sé, solo sé qué es una cabaña, ven a buscarme, ¡No hay tiempo!*  
**Aki: ***Pero...pero Ichinose!  
**Ichinose: ***¡Oh no! ¡Ella ya viene! ¡Rápido, ve por ayuda!*  
**Aki: ***¡Ichinose!*

De pronto la llamada se cortó y por la puerta entró Rika con un enorme plato de Sushi en una bandeja para Ichinose  
-¿Pero cómo me comeré esto? - Preguntó Ichinose  
-No te preocupes querido, yo te daré en la boquita - Dijo Rika  
-Ehh... Creo qué se me quitó el apetito - Dijo Ichinose tratando de zafarse  
-¡Que mal agradecido! Yo me esforcé por prepararte este plato y tu lo rechazas - Lloriqueo Rika  
De pronto se oye sonido de unos pasos, Rika se pone alerta y camina sigilosamente hacia la entrada  
-No te vayas a ir de aquí - Le dijo Rika a Ichinose susurrando  
-¿Como me podría ir de aquí si me tienes de los pies amarrados? - Preguntó Ichinose  
-Solo no hagas ruido - Dijo Rika  
Rika se asomó por un agujero de la cabaña y vio que estaba el Detective Onigawara junto a Aki y Dómon caminando apresuradamente hacia la vieja cabaña  
-Creo que descubrieron nuestro escondite - Le dijo Rika a Ichinose  
-¿Quien? - Preguntó Ichinose  
-Afuera esta el detective con ese par de odiosos a los que tú llamas "Amigos"  
-¡Un momento! Quizás puedas secuestrarme pero no te permito que hables así de ellos - Impuso Ichinose enojado por la actitud de Rika  
-Pero querido... - Vaciló Rika  
-Pero nada, ahora desátame o no te volveré a hablar  
Rika se entristeció y dijo - No seas tan duro, yo solo...  
-O me sueltas o no te vuelo a hablar - Dijo Ichinose  
-Tu ganas - Dijo sin más opciones Rika  
Ichinose se dirigió hacia la puerta, cruzo el marco quedo mirando a Rika  
-Nunca vuelvas a buscarme y juro que no diré nada de esto a nadie - Dijo Ichinose  
-Pero yo no puedo hacer esto - Dijo Rika  
-Tu elijes, Rika - Ichinose dijo y se marcho sin despedirse  
Ichinose caminó unos pasos y se encontró con sus amigos Dómon y Aki junto al detective Onigawara los cuales lo miraron con cara de sorpresa  
-¿Ichinose? Creí que te habían secuestrado, o más bien eso me dijiste - Dijo Aki intrigada  
-No, solo...me confundí - Contesto Ichinose tratando de encubrir a Rika  
-¿QUE? ¿O sea que solo me llamaron para perder tiempo? No tengo tiempo para sus juegos de niños, ¡Yo me marcho! - Dijo Onigawara furioso marchándose indignado y a paso adelantado  
-¿Eso es cierto Ichinose? - Pregunto Aki  
Ichinose no contesto y siguió adelante frente a la mirada atónita de sus amigos hasta que se detuvo y se recostó a pensar mirando las formas de las nubes, cosa que luego sus amigos imitaron hasta quedarse dormidos sobre el suelo siendo acariciados por la tranquila brisa de los vientos de Japón.


End file.
